


You Found Me

by savages



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Elite S2 spoilers, F/M, Post S2, and also I would die for samucarla, basically all Carla's POV, this is just my take on the ice queen and her feelings post S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savages/pseuds/savages
Summary: She knew what she could do, who she could go to, and while for the past few weeks her pride had been strong enough to keep her away, all her resistance was suddenly brokenorCarla's feelings after the end of the season





	You Found Me

“The fact of the matter is that there is not enough criminalizing evidence to keep Polo in our custody. His mothers paid his bail and without any other proof, we’ll have to wait until the upcoming trial to give him a sentence, if any.”

Those were the words they were all forced to hear, words that brought nothing but red hot anger into the eyes of Guzman and Samuel. Even Ander, who hadn’t had much to say, was furious at the thought of Polo not getting what he deserved after everything he had put them through. All of them were angry. But not Carla.

Carla felt an icy coldness settle deep under her skin, clasping tight beneath her bones, filling her with terror. She felt as if she had lost everything. Confessing meant she lost the support of her father, and had gained the wrath of her ex-boyfriend, who made it perfectly clear when he stepped back on school grounds that he was done trying to play nice. She had already lost too much by keeping Polo’s secret in the first place. Not only did she lose Christian, but a part of her died in doing what she did. Helping Polo cover up a murder and keeping that information from the police and Marina’s family, rotted a piece of her soul, she felt it blacken and whither and leave her forever. 

There were only a few fleeting moments in the months that had passed since Marina’s murder that she even felt like not everything about her granted her a ticket straight to hell, but everything that could have come from that was turned to ashes now. 

Her and Samuel, they were as unnatural as they came. Piece by piece they were crafted from fire and gasoline, and only brought together to bring out turmoil. Everything they were was just a game, them counting their wins and excusing their losses, leaving burns on each other’s skin. She knew this, and she told herself this every night as she settled underneath her satin sheets and thought about how hollow she felt, unsettled and full of ice. 

Polo had been back at school for eighteen days now. She would say that she hadn’t had a peaceful moment since then, but truly any semblance of stability in her life left her the day her ex-boyfriend showed up in a bloodied shirt and had let her know he had just murdered her childhood best friend. But Polo being let free after her confession had filled her with a different kind of unease, one that left her with sleepless nights and heart palpitations during the day. Whereas before she had constantly lived in a state of hyper-awareness and quick thinking to make sure her lies didn’t uproot themselves, now she was filled with a terror that left her silenced, in a haze where the days passed her in a sort of numbness she barely had the energy to even notice. She wasn’t living, she wasn’t even fully convinced she knew who she was anymore. 

-

“Carla, where are you going?” It was her father, who had become another source of fear in her ever so fucked up life. He had denied her story to the police, denied ever having anything to do with Christian and his accident. But Carla knew the truth, knew that the man standing before her was a ruthless criminal and she had crossed a very fine line by throwing him under the bus in her confession, but whether or not he was willing to hurt his own daughter was a question that remained unanswered, at least for now. He had been keeping a very close eye on her since the confession, she felt his stare everywhere she went. 

Her voice trembled as she croaked out and answer to his question. “For a walk around the neighbourhood.”

“At this hour? It’s very late.” They were in the living room, she had on skinny jeans and a large hoodie; he had caught her trying to quietly make it out into the foyer and out the front door. 

“Yes, just around the neighbourhood. I can’t sleep.” His stare was deep, and calculating, and every muscle in her body was frozen in its place as she held her breath, waiting for his response. After a few seconds of nothing but silence between them, he nodded his head in a dismissive fashion, letting her go.

-

Outside the night was cool, everything around her dark and quiet with the late hour, just past midnight. Her thoughts were sluggish, and the path in front of her was only barely lit by the small fluorescent street lights. She was cold. She was always cold and it felt like her small body hadn’t stopped trebling for a single second since she stepped into the same room as the inspector and confessed to everything she knew about Marina’s death. 

She felt sick and broken, and it was so quiet she nearly startled herself to death when all of that silence was broken by the sob that suddenly broke out from inside her chest, not even realizing the noise had come from her. Then another sob ripped through her. And another and another. Before she knew it she was knelt down on the sidewalk, and she was wailing, her cheeks painted with her own tears as she cried. 

She wanted to lay there on the concrete and stay there forever. She wanted to melt into the street and and cry until she felt her life disappear, until she no longer felt the ice inside her veins that kept her trapped in all that fear and anxiety.

But Carla was nothing if not resilient. Even though she felt as if she couldn’t find a way to stop her from rotting into the earth, she knew that she had to try and find a way to keep going, because she would be damned if she let someone like Polo be the on to bring her to her demise. So after crying so hard she felt like every ounce of strength had left her body, she got herself up. She kept walking.

Carla was sick, she was broken and tired and she couldn’t stand feeling that way for one more minute. She knew the only way to stop the fear that had taken root inside of her was to bring Polo back down.

But tonight, even if for just a few hours, she wanted to stop worrying about Polo and her father and everything that could go wrong for her. She knew what she could do, who she could go to, and while for the past few weeks her pride had been strong enough to keep her away, all her resistance was suddenly broken the minute she fell to the sidewalk in tears. All she knew was that she felt so weak a light breeze could probably break every bone in her body. All she knew was that she had been cold and sleepless for weeks now and she had never felt more warm and comforted than when she had his arms wrapped around hers under his bedsheets. All she knew was that she hadn’t said a word to him since that day in the police station and she couldn’t go one more sunrise without speaking to him. All she knew was that through the haze of her thoughts she ad somehow managed to bring her feet right in front of his building, could even see the light turned on through his kitchen window. 

-

Bringing herself to climb up to his apartment and knocked on the front door was a different story, however. She stared at the wooden door for what felt like an eternity, and waiting for him to answer after she finally knocked felt longer.

But eventually, the door swung open, his familiar figure behind it. Seeing him up close after so many weeks felt like being able to breathe after almost drowning. She saw the surprise in his eyes, but what’s worse is she saw the way his walls immediately built up around him.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was like sugar in her coffee, meant only to sweeten everything that was bitter.

“Hi” She whispered. “I hope I didn’t wake you.” He was wearing loose sweatpants and an old tshirt. 

“Why are you here?” Why was she here? Because she felt like for the past three weeks the world around her was a giant obstacle that kept trying to pull her into a pit of tar. She felt like she couldn’t possibly build up the strength to keep going forward if she kept being by herself and she knew that the man standing right in front of her is the only person who had ever held her hand and believed in her. And she needed him to believe in her now, to hold her as he did all those nights and tell her everything was going to be okay, even if she knew both of them had caused everything that they were to go to hell. She knew that she wanted to pick them both up from the ashes of their fire and she wanted to take him with her in every battle that was to come. That’s why she was here.

“Samuel,” She started, and before she could even get anything else out here eyes welled up, and she could feel a tremble in her voice, but she knew she had to keep going and get her words out. “Samuel you haven't lost me. You had me. And I had you and I’m right here.” She stepped forward, past the threshold and into his apartment, grabbing his hands in hers. “You had me Samuel. And you didn’t lose me. Did I lose you?”

Carla looked into his eyes, at his nose and his lips. She felt the warmth in his hands and the warmth that radiated of his chest. She felt enveloped in him and she wanted nothing more than to be with him for as long as she could. 

“No.” Samuel said after a wait that felt longer than the one before he opened the door. “No Carla, you didn’t lose me.” And with those words, he wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her own across his waist. She buried her face into his chest and let out yet another sob, crying with what felt like relief after so many weeks of feeling lost. 

She was found again.

**Author's Note:**

> Samucarla nation lets rise! The elite tag is dead af here on ao3 but I haven't been able to stop thinking about these two so I whipped this up real quick even though its terrible. I thought it would inspire the better fic writers who might be reading this so... if you like this you owe me one (1) samucarla fic! Pls comment and lmk what you think!!!!


End file.
